


Kou-Kun and Sei-Chan

by yaoi_yaoieverywhere



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: After the Winter Cup, Childhood Sweethearts, Furihata is one smart cookie he just gets anxious sometimes, Furihata's Mom, Intersex Character, M/M, Other, Red String of Fate mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yaoieverywhere/pseuds/yaoi_yaoieverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Furihata were friends as children who lived next to each other. Why? Akashi's mother preferred to be immersed in the city, and Furihata's family lived in the next house over. When Akashi's mother weakened, they moved out and separated the two boys. Years went by, and both of them forgot most everything about the other except that they had been "Kou-kun and Sei-chan" and for some reason it hurt to think about. They don't recognize each other immediately, but Furihata realizes right after Seirin wins the Winter Cup. Instead of talking about it with Akashi or Kuroko he goes home and quietly asks his mom if there were any pictures of the mysterious Sei-chan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother's Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second work here, which is surprising because I usually work really slow. Forgive me, oh grand readers! This might turn into a chaptered thing and that means the updates might be slower than Internet Explorer on Windows '98.
> 
> Main Idea is Furihata and Akashi were childhood friend/sweethearts. Akashi is intersex. Furihata is the first to realize Akashi might be his childhood sweetheart, and this is a short thing where he talks to his mom the day after. Enjoy!

This whole problem started when he got home the morning after Seirin won the Winter Cup. He'd asked his mother if they had any pictures of his childhood friend, Sei-something-or-other. With her crooked smile, she guided him over to the tiny cherrywood cabinet in their livingroom. Opening the doors, she knelt at eye level with the bottom row. Furihata followed her down.

"Well, they're not pictures of just Sei-chan. We never could get you two apart long enough by the time I thought to take pictures... Ah." Slender fingers tapped the plastic cover of an album. "This one is filled with the pictures. Got bright raspberry hair from Mrs. Akashi," she paid no mind when Furihata's breath caught, "and Sei-chan was just so stubborn looking like Mr.Akashi with those red eyes. I wonder if that child ever decided on a gender."

"Decided?"

"Sei-chan is intersex, though I'm not surprised you don't remember. Pretty big word for a four year old to know! Not that you cared what Sei-chan turned out to be, as long as you two could get married." Chuckling quietly she looked at Furihata while removing the album. "It's nice to see you don't seem to mind now either. We raised you well."

"M-mom!" Furihata flushed, refusing to meet her eyes. How was he supposed to reconcile the powerful emperor he'd faced with someone like Sei-chan whom he'd played with as a child? The only memory he really had of Sei-chan was a warm hand in his, the chill of rainfall, and red hair peeking out of a raincoat. That was what trust felt like. Akashi... Akashi was anything but. Akashi was the chilled metal of a crown, the dry heat of a summer night, and his hands felt cold.

"But yes, Mr. Akashi secretly hoped Sei-chan would be his heir, and he thought that meant a boy. Mrs. Akashi just wanted Sei-chan happy." Eyes darkening briefly, she sighed through her nose before handing over the album. "I'm a little scared her passing may have affected Sei-chan's choice. Did you think you saw them somewhere?"

"Ah... Yes, at my last match..."

"Oh! In the crowds? I mean, with hair like that, it's possible you caught a glimpse." It was true- Akashi's hair was vivid, but so were the rest of the Generation of Miracles. Not that his mom knew that. "So? Did you talk?"

"Not really. Sei-chan was our opponent."

"Oh my! How exciting that must have been. Did you two exchange phone numbers?"

"Mom,what part of we didn't talk did you forget? Geez."

"Well you better figure out a way to get it, young man! It sounds just like out of a romance, childhood friends reunited after promising to marry each other as kids... How romantic!"

"Mom! Akashi's the heir of some millionaire CEO, there won't be time for reconnecting with the poor boy next door. Calm down, I just... I wanted to know how it used to be." 

"Oh, Kouki... Sei-chan got hot, huh?"

"No! Yes! I mean, uh, I suppose, but that doesn't mean anything. ThankyouforthealbumI'mgoingtomyroomnow,bye!" With her muffled laughter following him out, he raced upstairs to his room. Sinking to the floor, he stared at the album still in his arms. Fingers trembling ever so slightly, he opened the cover, finger hovering over the first picture.

The shot was just slightly blurred. Sei-Chan was leading him somewhere to the left, bright curiosity shining in deep red eyes as they stared back at Kou-kun. Plain as case be, grass stains on his shorts, and looking within utter adoration into Sei-chan's eyes, Kou-kun. They looked like they belonged together. There was a small note at the bottom that said "Red String of Fate, Day One" with no explanation. 

The album was shut before Furihata even registered it. Blindly reaching for his bookbag, his entire body trembled. He needed to look at the rest of it, he knew, but... later. Maybe during a break in the library. Just, not now. 

It never occurred to him that Kuroko was also a fan of the library, and would be able to tell that it was Akashi in all those photos. Of course not. He would never let Kuroko ask him instead of the other way around, because that would be so much more trouble than was necessary. Also, rather manipulative and cowardly. So he totally wasn't doing it because of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I hope that this gets to be a decent length. This was just a middle of the night inspiration thing, but I think it deserves more than that. We'll see in the morning.
> 
> If I do continue this, I'm going to do some in depth research into intersex people and how they feel about the gender spectrum. At this point, Akashi appears outwards masculine, though more out of a sense of obligation than anything else. Furihata is 1/2 European here (His mother is from Holland!) and was raised with pretty liberal thoughts. He's still terrified of Akashi right now, and still views Sei-chan as a different person. Akashi has no idea that Furihata is Kou-kun. Why? We'll find out if I continue.


	2. Sharing is Caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah! I decided to try for another chapter. This one will focus on when Furihata's morning, and I was going to have Kuroko come in when he got to school, but I figured out I might as well split him getting to school into another chapter. So expect the next chapter soon! I also found out Furihata has an older brother! He won't play that big a role, but he's here. I named him Sousuke.

After a day of side eyeing his own bookbag and muttering to himself about how different Sei-chan was from Akashi, Furihata was finally going to school. The photo album weighed down his bookbag comfortably, but it made Furihata anxiously clutch it to his chest whenever something got too close. For instance, when Sousuke messed up his hair (as he did every morning), Furihata nearly jumped out of his seat to run out the door with it pulled tight to his chest, strap dangling dangerously low. Sousuke huffed at him, attempting to steal his plate of eggs while Furihata sunk back down into his seat.

"What happened to you?" Pouting when Furihata still managed to defend him eggs while fidgeting. "You said you didn't have practice this morning, there's no reason for you to be so jumpy. Unless..." A sharp smirk edged onto Sousuke's face. "Oh mom~ What did Kouki do this time~?" Furihata sat bolt upright, wide eyed at his brother.

"Stop bothering your brother, Sousuke!" His dad snapped from the coffee maker, glaring at it in hopes it would make caffeine faster.

"I wasn't asking you, dad!" 

"Eat your own eggs, you brat." Mom whacked Sousuke's head with her spatula before sliding his own plate in front of him. "Kouki's done nothing wrong, just met Sei-chan at that basketball game he played."

"Sei-chan? Do you mean _that_ Sei-chan?"

"Mmh. Sort of hard to mistake, considering the hair color on that child."

"Oh? Well, how did that go, Kouki? Or should I call you Kou-kun? Did Sei-chan dismiss you?"

"We didn't even talk, Sousuke." At his inquiring look Furihata added, "Akashi was on the opposing team."

"Really? I thought the last team you faced was Rakuzan... Wait a second. That's Sei-chan?!" Furihata nodded while Sousuke nearly choked on his eggs.

"What do you mean 'That's Sei-chan'?" It seems dad had finally decided to join in.

"Akashi was the captain of the Generation of Miracles. He was the greatest player they had! His father is a CEO! Didn't you say you tripped in front of him?!"

"Sousuke! Sei-chan might not want to be called he!" His mom scolded while Sousuke looked unperturbed.

"I mean, it's what all the magazines call Akashi, and it's the boy's league." Furihata looked down. Was Akashi a boy now? Somehow he doubted it was true, but whatever. Akashi had changed over the long years since they'd been friends. Only one way to know, and Furihata was in no position to ask anymore. Nor did he have the courage to even if there was a chance...

"That doesn't mean shit about who Sei-chan is, seeing as there's no intersex league. Now hurry up Kouki, you're gonna be late! Leave your bike, the snow is too deep."

"Hah! Suck it!"

"That reminds me Sousuke," Mom said in a falsely saccharine voice that made both brothers tense up, "When are you going to move out? I mean, a proper salary man should be..."

Her voice became indistinct even as Sousuke's groaning lingered, and Furihata scrambled out the door, accepting his scarlet scarf from his father at the last minute. The wind ran like chilled fingers through his hair, and he let out a content sigh that swirled out white. Sometimes his family was just... A little too loud. The refreshing background noise of the soft wind was enough for him, with the crunch of snow. 

Sometimes he could have sworn he heard a chiming voice telling him to keep up, thanking him for carrying everything, thanking him for... No one needed to know that days like this felt incomplete without those half remembered words. It was fine. The Sei-chan he remembered didn't exist anymore. That was fine.

He still had the pictures. That made everything okay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might be considered a spoiler, but I've done some research on Intersex people and decided Akashi will use "they" pronouns. They do allow masculine pronouns when they don't feel like correcting people, but their preference is strictly they/them/theirs. This might not be relevant, but Akashi is using HRT in the story. I hope to do the intersex community at least some justice in their portrayal! Please keep in mind that some characters will display ignorance or bigotry that will make them label Akashi as a boy. Which is awful but expected. 
> 
> Beyond that, I've had a lot of fun messing with Furihata though Sousuke. Too bad I don't see that happening much in the future!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I'd completely forgotten I had to help prepare for thanksgiving, and then my aunts birthday, and just- lots of stuff came up. And even when I did have downtime, the one computer I can use to actually you know, write with a keyboard, was occupied by my little sister who was on vacation. Which is why you saw a bunch of bookmarks without comments on them, and no updates. Also this didn't come out first thing today because it's Cyber Monday! I had some Christmas Shoppin' to finish.
> 
> But enough of the excuses! Here's chapter 3.

School went surprisingly smooth when he considered how much he'd panicked over it. The constant anxiety of possibly being discovered by Kuroko felt like he was shaking the entire day, or thumping a foot on the floor ever half a second, or- well, he had a lot of nervous ticks not worth listing. Kuroko just had the look, you know? The kind of blank gaze that said "I can see exactly what you have in your bag", or maybe he'd just been watching too many shows with a seer character. 

Of course Fukuda and Kawahara had noticed his anxiety and pestered him about it, but when he muttered something about his brother they laughed at him and let the issue go. Sousuke was usually the cause of a jumpy Furihata thanks to all the 'harmless' pranks he'd pulled. Furihata was still convinced gluing someones butt to anything was nothing short of malicious behavior, especially after feeding them a laxative that would kick in within the hour. He'd never tried to pull that sort of prank on Sei-chan...

Oh god, Sei-chan. He had promised himself he'd look at those pictures after school where no one could see him. Well, at least the chance of running into Akashi was nil, and Kuroko probably had plans to hang out with Kagami. At least, Furihata hoped that he did, because otherwise he was fucked. It was hard to tell when they were in different classrooms. This whole plan rode on Furihata's wishful thinking.

"Furihata, we're gonna walk home now. Are you coming with?" Startled out of his thoughts, Furihata looked up to see Fukuda looming over him with a grin that looked like it belonged to Kiyoshi. 

"Fukuda, I already said I was going to the library." Seriously. He'd told him when he got to class, before lunch, after lunch...

"Why do you need to go there? Our exams were weeks ago! Back me up on this, Kawahara." Fukuda turned puppy eyes towards Kawahara, who huffed at him in amusement.

"Well, if he was going there to study I'd agree. But the library did just get a new shipment of sci-fi in..." Speaking of, Furihata really needed to check out those new books. 

"Pfft, of course. Well, you better walk home with us tomorrow, you nerd."

"Okay, dunce."

"Rude!"

"It's not rude if it's true. Riko's gonna flip when she sees your exam scores, you know." Fukuda immediately paled at the mention of Riko. "And you keep an eye on him, baldie."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get left in the library after everyone else leaves, again."

Furihata flushed slightly in shame as they left. That had only been because basketball practice had run so late and he'd just thought he was going to grab a book and go. Really! It's not like he'd been sitting there engrossed in some romance novel or something when it'd happened. Which had happened before, but he'd never been locked in when that happened. Still, they'd never let him live it down.

Ignoring that, it was time to get to the library. Time to look at those pictures. Yes. Totally. He's just gonna... yeah. Okay so maybe he ended up helping the librarian finish up putting the new books into the system first, but that was because he was part of the committee! He had to! There was no way he was avoiding looking at the pictures for another day. Nope.

Okay, so now he's finally is the darkest, quietest, most unknown corner of the library- the foreign language section. Sinking down to the floor in defeat, he pulled out the album. Maybe it would be easier if he didn't start from the beginning? Well, it was worth a shot. Fiddling with the stiff pages he finally opened it to a sea of memories.

The first was a picture of Sei-chan offering him the rest of their ice cream, his own slowly melting on the grass at their feet. It looked like mint chocolate- no wonder he'd dropped it. He hated the stuff. Still, Sei-chan appeared to have the same, and little him was accepting it gladly. 

The next had both of them sitting in a kiddie pool, Kou-kun's arms flailing around and Sei-chan covering their face. In the background Sei-chan's mom was approaching, brown eyes shining happily and a squirt gun in each hand. Now that he looked at her closely, she had arms that were frail looking and sticks for legs. What had been wrong with her in the end? Even his mom hadn't asked, so he could only guess. After that...

"Are those your photos, Furihata?"

Furihata wasn't afraid to admit he might have meeped when Kuroko had snuck up on him and closed the album with far too much force. 

"K-Kuroko, what a surprise! Uh, what're you doing here in the... foreign language section... I thought you preferred mystery and supernatural books?"

"I do. However, Kagami needed a book, but he had a match with Aomine. So here I am." Kuroko's blank stare (which usually had no effect of Furihata after so many practices) seemed to reprimand him for hiding the photos. "Are you going to tell me why you shut your album so quickly?"

"This? This is just some old family photos! Haha. Yeah. So um, yeah." Kuroko didn't seem to believe him, even if his expression only twitched slightly. Stay strong, Furihata! He's not even that intimidating! He's your height! He has light blue hair! There's nothing to be afraid of!

"...Furihata, please show me the photos and save both of us time and effort."

"Yeah, okay."

Dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS IT'S A REALLY BORING CHAPTER THAT LED NOWHERE
> 
> Fun fact- I kept misspelling Kawahara as Kuwabara. That's what I get for finding that YYH fashion blog. 
> 
> I really need to get motivated for this story. My interest always hops from one idea to the other, but I am determined to try and finish this! Even if there was this one shiny idea for OiHina. Or that other one for MakoHaru. 
> 
> But fear not, readers! I actually have an idea of what to do after this chapter! Well, an idea of an idea. I'm kidding, I'm kidding, I know exactly what to write after this, I just need to sit down and. write it. Frick.


End file.
